


Nightmares

by ekphonesis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekphonesis/pseuds/ekphonesis





	Nightmares

The mission had gone terribly, terribly wrong. Majority of the members of the team were injured, and what was worse, they had gotten into ______’s head. They had manipulated you and used your fears and plaguing thoughts to push you to information. You hated it. You had betrayed your team.

Of course, they didn’t blame you. They all said that any person in that situation would have caved and given them their answers. They all said that it wasn’t your fault. They all said that they had already forgiven you. But you still felt guilty. And you _hated_ it.

The worst part? The nightmares that plagued you after it all. Those fears that they had tapped into? They hadn’t left. They still lingered, and ever since the mission a week ago, you hadn’t slept a wink. You couldn’t. Because if you did, you would dream. And it would lead to another nightmare. The first few days you tried to sleep, one (or more) of the Avengers had burst into your room to find you in a cold sweat as you thrashed and screamed. Once awoken, you would never tell them what you dreamt of.

This had been a night you decided to work with Tony. He hardly slept, so you two were perfect for night work.

“_____, are you okay?” Tony asked, “You’ve not had any sleep for about five days. What’s wrong?”

“You know what’s wrong.” You said without looking from your work.

Tony sighed and handed you a cup of coffee, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” You took a sip of the coffee he handed you. It tasted a little off from what Tony made. You stopped and stared into the cup as you tried to process what was in there, but you started to feel extremely drowsy. 

The flavor you had recognized? Neuro Sleep, the sleep inducing drink.

“Damn it, Tony!” You said as you started to fall asleep.

He looked at you sadly, “It’s for your own good.” He quickly moved to catch you so you didn’t hurt yourself as you fell. Once you were truly out, he scooped you up into his arms and carried you up to your room.

“Veronica, make sure that she has a comfortable sleep.”

“Of course, Tony.”

Tony smiled at you as you slept, then closed the doors quietly and walked back to his workshop.

***

_The dream began as it always did. A chill ran over you as a soft breeze rustled your hair. That would have been Pietro. It wasn’t long until the slice--there it was. Dead. You turned around and saw that the majority of the team had been killed in ways that seemed terribly ironic. Thor had been electrocuted, Tony had been shot with his own creation, Steve had been killed by a Hydra weapon, Wanda by suffocation, Pietro by being frozen, Hawkeye had his mind fried, and Bruce? Shot himself._

_You suddenly felt cold metal against your wrists and ankles as you were chained up. You screamed until your voice gave out. Next up was Natasha. She was yanked to the ground in front of you, her wrists bound together in a way that she couldn’t free herself from. They tortured her, used her fears of the Red Room and the innocent lives she had taken in order to drive the pain into her. They killed her._

_Vision, his was the worst. He was also chained together, and they weighed him down to keep him from flying away. They slowly carved the Mind Stone out of his head, and they tortured him with it. Tortured him with the Stone he no longer could use in order to be the superpoweful android he was. His death? You watched helplessly as they raised the ax above his ne--_

“______!”

You felt a pair of hands shaking you.

You jolted away with a scream and a cold sweat. You turned to the voice that had pulled you away from the dream and saw Vision kneeling next to you, his eyes wide with concern.

“V-Vision!” You exclaimed weakly. Your voice shook as you spoke. You looked down at your hands and realized that you were trembling.

Vision got onto the bed with you and gently wiped his thumb across your cheek. You hadn’t even realized you were crying until then. You continued to weep as Vision pulled you into a tight hug and held you there, letting you cry out your tears onto his shoulder.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked softly.

You shook your head, “I just want the nightmares to end.”

Vision was quiet for a moment, then he gently pushed you away to look at you, “I can help. Part of this gem helps rid troublesome thoughts from the mind. Perhaps it can help with the nightmares.”

“Vision, p-please, I could never ask anything more of you.” You sniffled. You were desperate to end these nightmares.

“It would require one thing,” Vision said with some hesitancy, “I’ll need to be in contact with your head the entire night.”

“Whatever it takes,” you said. If you were to be honest with yourself, you didn’t mind at all that he had to stay with you. It wasn’t that much of a secret to the rest of the team that you had strong feelings for the android. Well, it wasn’t much of a secret to everyone except Vision himself.

He shifted himself so that he was now propped up against the pillows. You immediately curled up against him, and he put his hands on your temples and said quietly, “Rest, _____. You will sleep peacefully tonight.”

With a soft smile and a ‘thank you’ from you, you feel into a dreamless sleep, perfectly content in Vision’s arms.

It was the best night of sleep you had in over a week.


End file.
